Enclosed cartons with positioning features for displaying or dispensing articles have been used in the past. Many of these cartons require the user to detach a portion of the carton, manipulate the portion to fashion a positioning assembly, and place the assembly under the carton. Other types of cartons include positioning features that require adhesives to hold the positioning assembly in place or to adhere the positioning assembly to the carton, while still other cartons with attached positioning features require the user to insert the positioning assembly into preformed slots in the carton. In many instances, after the user engages the positioning assembly, the structural integrity of the carton is destroyed, and once the positioning feature is removed from the carton, the user generally cannot reclose the carton. Furthermore, many conventional carton positioning assemblies are structurally weak, and are easily flattened by excessive weight.